Azumanga Daioh: Episode 19’s Directors Cut!
by Kamehameha
Summary: The director’s cut of the episode. Well, at least the Tomo and Yomi scene is… Watch out because there are spoilers for this episode, so read at your own risk! TomoYomi! Shoujo-ai Warning!


** Azumanga Daioh: Episode 19's Directors Cut!**

** By Kamehameha**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Azumanga Daioh; it respectfully belongs to Kiyohioko Azuma!

** Author's Notes:** Hello! My first fan fiction in the Azumanga section! I was hoping to make a Directors Cut because for some odd reason, that episode made me write something like this… For those who haven't seen the episode, this maybe be a spoiler, so don't read it unless you want to. The translations are done by NLA, Ishin & A-F Fansubs. Enjoy!

-----

Summary: The director's cut of the episode. Well, at least the Tomo and Yomi scene is… Watch out because there are spoilers for this episode, so read at your own risk! Tomo/Yomi! Shoujo-ai Warning!

-----

****

**_ Good evening, Tanaka Nakuro also known as Naku here! Ogino Michiru, also known as Micchii here! Naku and Micchii's The Young Heartthrob Talk Show!_**

The noise was coming out of Koyomi's room. She was studying for the test the next day and turned the radio on to keep her company as she did her studying questions. Her royal blue room was almost entirely dark except for the studying lamp that was lit so she could easily see what she was reading and writing.

**_ By the way, Micchii, did you see the cherry blossoms around town? They bloomed early this year. I saw, I saw! The cherry tree in the park next to our studio is already in full bloom! _**

Suddenly, there was a light tap on the window and the visitor pulled the window open. There stood Tomo letting out a friendly "Yo!"

Yomi wasn't extremely surprised. Tomo would usually unexpectedly come over to her house once in a while to bug her, copy her homework or just lay around to keep her company. "You're here…"

"Yeah" Tomo agreed as she invited herself in. She took off her slippers near the entrance of the window and slipped inside. She closed the window behind her and laid on Yomi's bed. Tomo casually reached under the bed and pulled out a ReTass magazine and started to look through it.

**_ Cherry blossom petals fall, right? I love cherry blossoms, but isn't it sad how such pure things have to scatter?_**

"I'm not going to keep you company." Yomi said as she continued working on her math questions.

"I don't care." She replied and flipped through more pages until she let out a yawn.

**_ That's why I don't like to go flower watching that much. Well, I understand how you feel but…_**

"Hey, wasn't that yawn kinda good?" Tomo grinned. She doesn't give up too often, even if she got in trouble for practicing yawning and falling asleep. At least she wasn't the only one late for Kurosawa's class.

The older girl sweat dropped. "You're still at it?" _Tomo never seems to amaze me._

"Well, of course. I don't want to lose to Osaka! I'm trying to compete against her too!!!" Tomo said as she let out a peace sign. "Yes! First Sakaki, then Chiyo-suke and now Osaka-"

Yomi let out a yawn and continued working on her answer. Tomo gazed at her and immediately stopped talking.

After realizing the silence given to her by one of the loudest kids in the country, Koyomi glanced at Tomo and caught the smaller girl gaping at her. "What's wrong with you?"

Tomo pointed at her and screamed. "SUGOI!!! What great power!!!"

"Great power?" Yomi asked.

"The power of that yawn! It was amazing… Better than Osaka's"

"And how is that so?" _Tomo really had a weird mind…_

"Because you look cute with that yawn." Tomo said with a slight amount of sincerity. "It stops you from looking all grown up and stuff."

A loud silence occurred until the radio spoke up.

**_ And this is from a person who goes by the name of "Daifuku Chocolate" Quite a "sweet" name and the Daifuku Chocolate's request is Asakawa Yuu's "Parachute with a Girl's Heart"! Oh, I love this song!_**

Yomi glanced over at the radio and went back to finishing her question.

"By the way" Tomo had risen from her current state and sat with her back against the wall.

"What?"

"Today, Kagura said that we had a lot of free time didn't she? I wonder what she meant by that."

Yomi turned her chair and faced Tomo, "Oh, that? I guess it's true. Whether it's with clubs or with school, whenever we try really hard at something, we start to get impatient with it"

Tomo looked up and thought.

"Since we don't have anything to put our minds to, it seems like we have time to spare because we're not rushing with things. But I'm a little jealous of people who can focus their effort on a single thing" Yomi turned and continued writing.

Tomo looked at her and curled up, head resting on her knees and her arms keeping her knees pulled against her. She was deep in thought, which was surprising since usually Tomo thinks before she acts.

"Hey, why didn't I join any clubs?"

"You're thinking of this now?"

"Oh well" Tomo said as she leaned to the side and comfortably sprawled herself across the bed.

**_ So… Sacchi-kun from the Saitama prefecture, I know getting dumped is difficult, but you're not the only one with this problem. That's right, you have no idea how many times Nakuro was dumped. That's right! I got dumped repeatedly while I was in school and the nickname I got was"Emperor of Unrequited Love"… Hey, why are you making me say this!? Hahaha… Sorry!_**

Tomo laughed along with Micchii. "That's sooo stupid! I wonder how the people who send in the letters to those people feel." Tomo grinned.

****

**_ And the next letter is from someone with the penname "Crying Diet Girl." I remember her._**

Yomi looked up and glanced at the radio.

**_ This is the girl that's tried to lose weight MANY different ways._** The male voice on the radio laughed.

She continued staring at the radio and concentrated on what they were saying. Tomo was paying attention as well.

**_ She categorizes each diet plan. Don't laugh at her! It's a huge problem for girls. Yeah… I shouldn't laugh… anyway… _**

Both teenagers listened intently on the radio show that was coming from the radio machine.

**_ Naku and Micchii… please listen to us. I tried a non-granular diet. Huh?! A non-granular diet?_**

"Non-granular diet? Isn't that what you did last month and failed horribly at?" Tomo asked.

Yomi flinched at that comment. She hated it when Tomo was catching on to her secrets.

Tomo gave a triumphant grin. "Huh? Could it be?"

Yomi turned her head towards Tomo in embarrassment and quickly looked away from the annoying student.

"Ah! I'm right! Man, isn't that embarrassing?" Tomo teased loudly. She suddenly waved her arms in the air indicating in a strange way about how funny and embarrassed Yomi must be.

"You send letters to that show?" Tomo suddenly jumped on Yomi's bed and yelled, "Yomi, you're so embarrassing!"

Tomo laughed. "'_Crying Diet Girl'_, huh?!" The smaller girl laughed so much, tears poured out of her eyes from the hilarious comment.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Yomi screamed as she clenched her fist.

"That's sooo sad!" She continued to laugh.

**_ The first time I had rice after three days, it tasted sooo good. Since it was so good, I even had seconds!_** The hosts of the show continued to laugh. **_And when I weighed myself the next day, I weighed more than I did three days before. Well, of course! The biggest enemy to that non-granular diet is your mother's cooking!_**

****

Yomi nodded. It was true; every diet is vulnerable to end due to homemade cooking.

The other teen however, continued to laugh as tears poured out of her eyes. Yomi turned around screamed, "Don't laugh!"

Tomo tried to suppress her laugh. "It's like it was meant to be laughed at!" She couldn't hold it and continued laughing.

"It pisses me off if you laugh before they say anything funny." Yomi stated.

**_ It sure is difficult to eat curry without rice._**

Yomi focused her attention back to the radio broadcast.

****

**_ Too bad! "Crying Diet Girl", when you decide to go on another diet, send us a letter!_**

****

"Sure!" Yomi agreed.

**_ I'll be cheering you on!_**

"I'll try my best!" Yomi said.

Meanwhile, Tomo was rolling on the bed, laughing her ass off in Yomi's last comment. "Huh!? You're talking to the radio!"

Yomi stood up and yelled, "Shut up!"

"C'mon, Crying Diet Girl!" Tomo continued to tease.

"You got a problem with that?" Yomi said as Tomo leaped off the bed and chased her around the small room.

"Well, no, but it's just too funny!" Tomo giggled.

"Well, if that was you, you wouldn't be laughing!" Yomi yelled.

"Yes… But if that WAS me, I wouldn't be sending letters to that radio program about my problems." Tomo grinned. "Plus, I'm just way too sexy to have that problem happen to me!"

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Yomi asked Tomo.

"Only because you've corrupted me that way, Koyomi-kun." Tomo teased.

"As if! You're the one that's manipulating and corrupting!" Yomi yelled and turned off the radio.

Tomo shrugged, "Nope, it's you because you're always acting like a smart ass and make everyone believe and stuff because you're sooo intellectual! It makes me pissed off."

Yomi clenched her fist. "Fine, if you're going to make fun of me and stuff, GET OUT!"

"No way! I'm your guest so you have to keep me here until **_I_** say so." Tomo said as she flopped on the bed and read the magazine.

Yomi continued to stand there, glaring at the smaller teen. "Well, I'm your host so you have to leave when **_I_** say so."

"Damn you, I ain't leaving!" The smaller girl whined.

"And why not?" Yomi asked.

"Because we're best buddies and us buddies gotta stick together like jam and salsa!"

The taller girl sweatdropped. "Jam and salsa don't go along…"

"Oh… I knew that!" Tomo smiled smugly. "We're still buddies right?"

Yomi fought back. "As if! You've never considered me as a friend, only a toy to make fun of and piss off every day!"

"Well, now you know we're friends, got that? Plus, haven't you heard the saying those who play together stay together. I always thought of that to be a dirty joke, but I'm starting to understand it now." She said as she placed a finger on her chin.

"I'm ignoring you now." Yomi said as she sat down and rested her head on the desk.

"Have you ever considered me as a friend?" Tomo asked, with a bit of innocence in her tone.

Yomi looked up, surprised. "In some occasions, yes. In other occasions, no."

"So, what are those no occasions?"

Yomi glanced over to her friend. "Times when you piss me off, times when I've just about had enough of you and times when-"

"You thought of me more than just a friend?" Tomo asked.

"Yes- I mean no!" Yomi blushed. "What gave you that suspicion?"

Tomo grinned, "Because I know you, you've run away from a lot of your fears of embarrassment. What I'm trying to say is that you try too hard and never get what you want done. So, you always run away from those problems." The concerned voice was coming from the one person that would always be worry free.

"And you're point in being?" Yomi asked. This was just too bizarre to see Tomo talk in such an intellectual way.

"You've tried to run away from me many times."

"And?"

"You're trying to deny the fact that you can't resist me!" Tomo smirked.

Yomi sighed. "Look, I only like you as a friend. The only reason why I've been trying to get away from you is because-"

Tomo interrupted. "You think I'm annoying?"

"Yes" was the reply.

Tomo grinned, "Great! Now I can be more annoying from now on!"

"I don't know why you spend so much time and energy pissing people off." Yomi commented. "I mean, rather than wasting it on making people annoyed, every try using that energy for something useful?"

"Like ICPO?" Tomo asked.

"No… You can use that energy trying to think about tomorrow's English exam." She picked up her pencil and finished the question.

"But I don't wanna study for no dumb English exam…" The hyperactive one whined.

Yomi glanced at her and put down the pencil. "Fine, it's your life, not mine."

"Okay! How about I use my energy for something else…" Tomo said as she crawled over to the side of the bed and flopped back down, closer to Yomi.

"I have no suggestions." She closed her books. She turned off the light and walked towards her window, staring outside into the night sky.

"I know! I know how I can use my extra energy for!" Tomo shouted excitedly.

"And what would that be?"

A light tap on her shoulder made Yomi turn around as her lips were met by Tomo's. Her eyes widened and she pulled back quickly.

"W-What are you doing!?" Yomi's face became flushed with embarrassment.

Tomo smiled. "Aren't you happy? I'm using my extra energy to not piss someone off. Glad?"

"G-Glad?!" Yomi yelled. "Why would I be glad because of the fact that you just kissed me!?"

"Hmmm… Let's see… Maybe it's because of the fact that you're too shy to say anything and always try to run away from me because you're afraid I might not feel the same way, is the reason why I did that. Thoughtful ain't I?" Tomo smirked.

"Thoughtful my ass! I'm not shy! It's just that-" Yomi couldn't think of a reason to counter Tomo's statement. Instead she walked towards her bed and sat down. Tomo sat down as well, waiting for Yomi to finish her sentence.

"Maybe you're right. I can't stop running away from you. The truth is, I like you and all those time you've spent with me, I was afraid you'd stop being my friend because I… I like you a lot. Ever since the beginning, you've stuck by my side. I've only realized it during my junior high years and tried to deny my feelings for you. I came to this high school because I thought you wouldn't be able to get in. That would be easier for me to start over and forget about you. It's not like I doubted you that you couldn't make it, it's just that I though you were far better off relaxed and care-free to even be concerned about that. But I was wrong. The second you told me you were accepted here, I was confused. Confused if I should feel happy, or even more hurt to suppress my true intentions. My true feelings. I don't know what I should say now, but I love you Tomo." Yomi said as she embraced Tomo.

"I love you too Yomi. I came to this school to be with you. Even if cracking the books was a lot harder than I thought it would be. Being with you makes my life more fun, less empty and a lot happier. Thanks for being there for me." Tomo confessed.

Yomi gave her a puzzled look. "Shouldn't that be my line? You're the one that's always been there for me."

"Ah whatever… we'll always be there for each other. Got that?" Tomo smiled.

Yomi nodded. "Agreed. No matter what happens, we'll always be there for each other." She leaned over to Tomo and shared a kiss.

"I love you Yomi."

"I love you too." Yomi let out a yawn before collapsing on to her bed, tiredly.

"Wow! That was a great yawn! The best yawn I've seen all day… You gotta teacher me how to yawn like that…" Tomo commented before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"You're still compulsively obsessed about that…" was all Yomi could say before she collapsed into a deep slumber with Tomo lying in her arms.

-----

Another sunny day as gym class occurred. A whistle was being blown, indicating that it was time for them to stop talking and listen to Kurosawa sensei.

Kagura stepped up and managed to be the first to leap over the vaulting horse. She completed it successfully.

"Why do we get so sleepy in the spring?" Tomo whined. Yomi glanced at her.

Another whistle was blown as Chiyo leaped but landed on the vaulting horse.

"It's because you stayed up late." Yomi stated.

"At least I wasn't the only one that was staying up late." Tomo winked.

"It was you're fault that I had to. If you didn't come over, you wouldn't be tired and neither would I." Yomi said as she closed her eyes, tiredly.

Tomo grinned. "Yes, but you see Koyomi, if I didn't have come, you would have still been deny my feelings for me!"

"Shut up. That's enough from you." Yomi blushed.

The whistle was blown again. Osaka's attempt included crashing into the equipment instead of leaping over it.

"Osaka! Get your act together! Geez…" Kurosawa yelled as she let out a yawn.

Tomo gasped in amazement. "Whoa! Bravo! That's an awesome yawn!"

"Huh?" Kurosawa turned her head towards the two.

Tomo smiled. "That's the best yawn I've seen all week!"

"Hey! What happened to my yawn?" Yomi asked.

"Oh yeah, yours was good… Sensei! You gotta teach me that one!" Tomo begged the teacher.

"Don't tell me you're hitting on the teacher too!!!"

"And why wouldn't I be? Are you jealous?" Tomo teased and hung her arm around Yomi's neck.

"Oh shut up."

-----

Well, how was it? Good? Bad? I'd appreciate it if I hear from your comments. Perhaps I should write another director's cut for a Yukari/Nyamo fanfiction… Well, if you think it's a good idea, leave it in your review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
